Si polos Alphonse
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: sekarang 2 orang yang menculik Alphonse identitasnya sudah terungkap, bagaimana nasip Alphonse selanjutnya. Chap 3 datang..
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:ini bukan punyaku , yang punya manga ini om Hiromu Arakawa, kalau aku yang punya udah ku ubah edward jadi tambah pendek (plak, digeplak edward sama edward FC)

ako:nih fic pertama di fandom ini, tapi aku juga udah bikin beberapa fic di fandom bleach dan ada rencana publish di fandom eyeshield 21

edward: siapa juga yang mau baca

ako:ngapai kamu di sini, yang tampil di ficku kali ini ademu tau, sekarang ademu mana

edward:dia ngilang lagi nih, aku juga lagi nyariin, abis kita baru pindah rumah ke jepang pasti dia nyasar, kalo gitu aku cariin adeku dulu ya.

ako:yaudah sana pergi ke alam mu.

**Si polos alphonse**

**1.**** Berangkat ke sekolah**

"aku berangkat nii-san" kata alphonse sambil berjalan ke luar rumah dengan senang hati. Alphonse adalah murid SMA di salah satu sekolah swasta. Alphonse tidak satu sekolah dengan kakanya makanya dia berangkat sendirian, dengan gaya berjalan dan berenandung layaknya anak sd dia berjalan melewati sebuah gang kecil.

"MEOW"

Terdengar suara anak kucing yang berasal dari gang kecil tersebut. Alphonse segera mendekat dan mengendong anak kucing itu," lucunya" kata alphonse. Tiba-tiba tidak hanya keluar 1 kucing tapi banyak kucing dan anak-anaknya dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"kyaa ada banyak kucing lucunya, tapi kasihan, mau kubawa pulang nanti malah di marahin nii-san", kata alphonse. "Sepertinya tempat ini jarang di lewati manusia banyak sampah dan bau disini", tiba-tiba sebuah ide mncul di pikiran alphonse yang polos layaknya anak TK.

"aku akan buat tempat tinggal yang nyaman disini buat kalian". Kata alphonse pada kucing-kucing itu.

Segera ia lepas jaketnya dan mulai memisahkan sampah yang bisa di pakai dan di pindahkan. Tak hanya sampah tapi ada juga perabotan rumah tangga bekas yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan. Setelah semua barang di pindahkan, dengan kekuatan alchemistnya ia meratakan dan memperhalus permukaan tanah. Gang itu sebenarnya cukup luas hanya saja banyak barang yang membuatnya jadi sempit.

Kucing-kucing itu hanya bisa bingung, apa yang di lakukan pemuda tak di kenal itu pada rumah mereka.

Tripleks bekas ia gunakan untuk mengatapi gang itu , dan beberapa kasur bekas yang kotor ia bersihkan dan ia tranmutasukan menjadi bagus dan emppuk lalu ia jejerkan di sekeliling gang. Beberapa mangkok bekas juga ia cuci bersih.

Setelah itu selesai alphonse segera pergi ke swalayan terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, sabun dan shampoo, sikat , sisir kucing , dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Tempat itu ia sulap menjadi rumah yang nyaman bagi para kucing, dia mandikan semua kucing pada baskom raksasa yang ia temukan. Dan ternyata di gang itu ada keran yang masih bisa mengalirkan air besih, dan itu memuahkan alphonse. Pertamanya agak sulit karena kucing-kucinng itu tidak suka mandi, tapi hal itu bisa di tangani alphonse dengan mudah.

Ada juga lampu jalanan yang sudah rusak lalu ia tranmutasikan dan jadilah lampu itu bisa menyala dan mengalirkan listrik. Ia gunakan listrik itu untuk memasang lampu kelap-kelip dan hydayer untuk mengeringkan bulu kucing.

Semuanya hampir beres. Alphonsepun membuat kalung kucing agar kucing itu tidak di tangkap penangkap binatang liar.

Barang-barang dan sampah ia pindahkan ke tepat pembuangan umum (dengan gerobak sampah), agar tidak menutupi jalan gang.

Ada juga mainan kucing yang ia buat dari gabungan dan tranmutasi sampah-sampah di situ.

Kucing-kucing itu amat sangat senang, apa lagi karena alphonse memberikan banyak makanan untuk mereka. Kucing yang terluka juga ia obati. Kucing-kucing yang tadinya takut pada alphonse, mulai memberanikan diri mendekati alphonse.

Tak tersas sudah 3 jam alphonse bermain dengan kucing-kucing itu.

'masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete

boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e'

itu adalah ringtone suara hp alphonse, alphonse segera mengangkatnya.

"moshi-moshi"

"alphonse kamu dimana, kok kamu ngak sekolah, tapi kaka kamu bilang kamu udah berangkat, kamu ngak di boongin orang lagikan, atau malah kamu lagi ikut sama orang ngak di kenal lagi' kata si penelephone.

"aku ngak kenapa-napa kok alkarchan, sekarang aku lagi main sama kucing jalanan, tadinya Cuma sebentar, eh malah ke terusan sampe lupa mau berangkat sekolah" kata alphonse kepada penelephone yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas cowo polos ini.

"kalau gitu cepetan ke sekolah, atau apa kamu mau pulang, kalau ngak bilang kakamu, nanti kakamu bias khawatir". Kata alkar.

"aku ke sekolah aja deh"kata alphonse segera ia mengambil tasnya an segera pergi ke sekolah dengan tampak anak tk yang mau berangkat ke sekolah "la la la lalala" kata alphonse yang bukannya jalan cepet-cepet malah nyantai aja, gitulah eneaknya jadi orang polos hidup seakan ngak ada masalah.

** di sekolah**

Tak berapa lama kemudian di sekolah alphonse.

"selamat pagi" kata alphonse sambil membuka pintu kelasnya.

Bisa dilihat di dalam kelas sudah ada guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajan jam pelajaran itupun berjalan mendekati alphonse.

"sudah jam berapa ini, kenapa bajumu kotor" kata guru itu dengan nada tinggi hamper meledak dngan aura setan yang mirip dengan hiruma di fandom eyeshield 21.

"sudah jam 1 bu, tadi baju saya kotor kena Lumpur" sambil tersenyum dan dengan tampang innocent seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kenapa kamu bias terlambat, sekarang itu sudah siang. Bias-bisanya kamu datang siang sambil bilang selamat pagi, cepet kamu ke BK". Kata guru itu sambil marah-marah ngak karuan sama alphonse.

**Di BK**

" Ohayou, bu. Eh- maksudnya konichiwa bu", Kata alphonse riang gembira.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu".kata guru itu menatap murid di depannya dengan tatapan aneh 'nih murid kenapa sih, tau-taumasuk riang banget udah gitu baju kotor banyak lumpurnya lagi'.

"tadi saya di suruh lapor ke ibu gara-gara saya telat sekolah" kata alphonse dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"eh-telat sekarang memang jam berapa" tanya guru BK itu yang bingung gimana caranya mau marah sama alphonse, dalam benak gurunya rasanya kayak mau marahin anak tk, yang bikin jadi agak ragu.

"jam 1 bu, kan disini udah ada jam kok ibi malah nanya saya" kata alphonse yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuat guru itu malah tambah geregetan sampe mau ngegigit-gigit alphonse.

"kok kamu bisa telat " tanya guru itu dengan nada di tinggi-tinggiin gara-gara ngak tega marah sama alphonse.

"tadi akukan lewat jalan di ngak sempit biar bisa motong jalan dan dapet kereta jurusan pagi, tapi pass aku lewat di pojokan ngak aku ngedenger suara banyak kucing dari tumpukan sampah, nah karena kasian aku pindahin sema sampah itu ke tempat pembuangan umum, abis itu aku buatin rumah pake bahan-bahan bekas sampah, terus aku beliin mereka makanan sama mandiin mereka semua, kasiankan bu kucing-kucing kan juga mahluk hidup". Kata alphonse dengan wajah polos.

Dan resmi kata-katanya yang berloggat anak tk lagi ngedongeng itu bikin si guru tersentuh. "ya udah ini suratnya kasih ke gurumu ya, baju mu kotor itu bekas mandiin kucing ya, nanti ganti baju aja ya de" kata guru itu, sambil ngasih kertas ke alphonse.

"makasih bu", kata alphonse sambil ke luar dengan gembira. (dadri tadi gembira mulu dah)

Dan saat alphonse masuk ke kelas

**TBC**** (masih berlanjut lho)**

Ako: yeeee, selesai. Kenalin namaku ako, aku author baru di fandom ini. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic ku ya. Kalau ceritanya jelek dan pasaran sama banyak typo maklumin ya, soalnya aku ngak pinter bikin cerita. Biar ceritaku tambah bagus tolong minta reviewnya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Hiromu Arakawa**

**Genre:humor**

**Ako: Senengnya udah ada yang mau R****eview, ini lanjutannya udah jadi. Udah Ako coba benerin penulisannya, tapi kayaknya masih ada yang keterusan deh, abisnya kalau udah nulis Fic suka keterusan sih saking serunya sampe gak sadar banyak kesalah menulis. Maaf ya kalau publishnya lama, soalnya modem ku bermasalah, di tambah lagi Ako cuman boleh main internet tiap hari sabtu doang. Abis itu di cerita ini Ed sama Al masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan Alchemistnya, dan yang tahu hal inin cuman tokoh FMA sama Alkar doang.**

**Alphonse: Ako-chan, banyakin bagian ku sama kucing ya, kalau bisa ada Nii-san ku juga.**

**Ako: tenang aja Al, tapi mungkin kakamu bakal banyak bareng sama kucing. Bakal ku siksa Edward sama kucing-kucing itu ke ke ke ke. (Author tertawa nista sampe keselek). **

**3. P****ulang sekolah**

Saat Alphonse masuk ke kelas, semua murid di kelas memandangnya denagan pandangan 'kamu selamat'. Alphonse langsung masuk dan menaruh tasnya di bangku, tak berapa lama kemudian bel berbunyi, pertanda istirahat makan siang.

"Wahhh, enak banget ya dateng langsung istirahat." kata Alkar. Alphonse hanya bisa nyengir. "Abis aku lupa." kata Alphonse sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kesekolah lupa." Kata alkar dengan nada tinggi, "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan!" ajak Alkar.

"Ayo." kata Alphonse semangat. "Tunggu." Alkar menghentikan gerakan Alphones. "Kenapa?" Alphonse bingung karena tiba-tiba temannya tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa bajumu kotor?" tanya Alkar. "Oh ini, mungkin gara-gara aku mandiin kucing." jelas Alphonse.

Alkar yang tak mau ambil pusing melanjutkan acara jalannya menuju kantin. " tadi aku-kan lewat gang sempit di situ banyak banget kucing, Alkar juga suka kucing kan ayo nanti pulang sekolah kita liat kucing sama-sama.

"Hn, ya aku suka kucing, tapi kalau kau ketawan nyembunyiin kucing kakak mu ngak marah?" tanya Alkar. "Tenang aja, Nii-san ngak tau kok, fufufu".

SKIP APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN

TENG TENG TONG

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua murid keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. "Alkar, Ayo." Ajak Alphonse. "Hn, ayo." Saat Alphonse dan Alkar berjalan, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan anak yang menghadang mereka.

"Berhenti"

"Eh kenapa" tanya Alphonse. Alkar yang melihat hal itu bersiap menyiapkan tinjuannya. "Kalau kalian mau lewat sini kalian harus memberikan kami uang." Kata salah satu anak-anak itu.

"Oh kalau begitu aku mau lewat sini saja," kata Alphonse sambil bergerak ke arah kanan. Anak-anak berandal plus Alkar hanya memandangnya aneh, dalam hati Alkar berkata 'orang polos hidupnya enteng ya'. Namun Alphonse tetap di hadang.

"Kenapa aku di hadang lagi?" tanya Alphonse dengan pandangan innocent.

"Maksudnya ngak boleh lewat itu bukan arah jalah tapi maksudnya kamu ngak boleh lewat wilayah sini." Jelas salah satu anak-anak itu dengan nada tinggi. "Aku kan udah bayar pajak jadi katanya Nii-san aku boleh lewat jalan umum yang mana aja" kata Alphonse yang masih belum mengerti maksud anak-anak yang niatnya mau malakin Alphonse.

"EH, DASAR ANAK INI" anak – anak itu berniat menghajar Alphonse, tapi Alphonse menghindar. "Kalo aku ngak boleh lewat sini ngak papa deh aku lewat atas aja.", kata Alphonse sambil melompati semua anak berandal itu. Semua anak itu akhirnya pasrah karena males berurusan dengan Alphonse dan tampang innocentnya yang sebenernya bikin mereka ngak tega mukulin Alphonse.

Alkar hanya cuek padahal sekali lagi hatinya berkomentar 'orang polos ternyata ngak sadar situasi'. "Alphonse tunggu" kata Alkar. "Ayo aku udah ngak sabar nih!" kata Alphonse sambil tersenyum girang.

"Waahhh." Alkar memmandang takjub kepada hasil karya Alphonse, sebuah gang kecil yang pernah ia lewati dulu, sebuah gang kecil penuh dengan sampah di sulap menjadi surga bagi para kucing jalanan.

Seekor anak kucing mendekat ke arah kaki Alkar dan Alphonse 'miauuu' "Kawaii..." kata Alkar.

"Hn, mereka memang kawaii." Alphonse lalu menggendong anak kucing itu, dan merekapun asik bermain.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Alphonse, sepertinya aku harus pulang sudah mulai sore, kucingku Grimjjow dan Cero mungkin bisa menggigit sofa karena belum di kasih makan." Kata Alkar. "Enak ya Alkar boleh pelihara kucing, Nii-san ku ngak suka kucing, ya sepertinya sudah sore, pasti niisan bakal marah."

** di rumah.**

"Tadaima." kata Alphonse pelan lalu berjinjit menuju kamar melewati pintu dapur yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Edward yang sedang menghadap ke jendela sedang mencuci piring.

Alphonse menjijit perlahan ke arah tangga "hosh" nafasnya lega karena bisa melewati pintu dapur. Saat kakinya menyentuh tangga, "ALPHONSE." langkahnya terhenti, "Errr, eh iya Nii-san kenapa?" tanya Alphonse. "Sekarang jam berapa Alphonse?" kata Edward dengan nada lembut. "Jam 7 malamm Nii-san." jawab Alphonse yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya menintrogasi adiknya dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Anu eto, itu tadi, ada kerja kelompok, iya tadi ada kerja kelompok." kata Alphonse. "ALPHONSE JANGAN BERBOHONG APA YANG TADI KAU LAKUKAN HAH! SAMPAI JAM SEGINI BARU PULANG, NII-SAN BENAR-BENAR KHAWATIR" kata Edward dengan nada yang tinggi membentak adiknya.

"Gomene Nii-san, tadi itu aku anu tadi itu aku, err tadi main sama kucing"kata Alphonse dengan nada ragu sekaligus takut.

"tapi jangan samapai malam juga, ka bahaya di luar lagian ngapain sih kamu mainan kucing segala, ngak tau apa orang di rumah khawatir, oiya dan tadi aku dapet telphone dari sekolah, katanya kamu baru nyampe ke sekolah pass istirahat makan siangkan, liat waktu dong Aphonse, jangan-jangan kamu main kucing lagi ya." Edward mulai meneriaki adiknya menceramahinya dengan nada tinggi.

Alphonse menunduan kepalanya setetes air mata keluar dari matanya "Ni-san akukan sudah minta maaf, akukan main sama kucing gara-gara Ni-san ngak ngijinin aku melihara kucing, hiks' hiks' nii-san egois , nii-san hiks' jahat" Alphonse menangis tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia berlari menerobos pintu, keluar berlari sejauh-jauhnya tanpa arah.

Edward diam membatu, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat adiknya menangis. Apa lagi kata-kata adiknya tadi bagaikan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya. Segera ia keluar berlari mencari Alphonse, tapi hasilnya nihil Alphonse tidak ada.

Disisi lain

Alphonse sudah lelah berlari, sekarag ia berada di kolong jembatan, tempat dimana dia bisa sendiria, angin malam berhembus, membuatnya kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara beberapa orang, sekitar 2 orang laki-laki yang satu gendut dan yang satu kurus.

"Hei anak kecil ngapain kau malam-malam disini" kata mereka ber-2 halus. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Alphonse, kaget. "kami orang baik-baik, kenapa kau ada di sini" kata 2 orang itu berusaha meyakinkan alphonse. "Nii-san ku marah karena aku memelihara kucing." Jelas Alphonse. "oh begitu kalau begitu ikut saja dengan kami di tempat kami banyak sekali kucing." Kata mereka berusaha meyakinkan Alphonse.

"Err, baiklah ayo, dimana kucing-kucing itu." 2 orang itupun membawa Alphonse ke sebuah gudang tua.

"En, paman apa di sini ada kucing." Tanya Alphonse. "Oh ya kucingnya ada di dalam sini" lalu alphonse masuk ke dalam gudang gelap itu.

2 orang itu menutup pintu, sehingga di dalam situ menjadi gelap, "err, paman di mana kucingnya?" tanya Alphonse, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sapu tangan yang menutup mulut dan hidung Alphonse, dan seketika Alphonse pingsan.

**TBC**

**Bagaimanakah nasip Alphonse kita yang polos berikutnya, sedikit fakta Ako ini tipe author yang ngak segan-segan bikin alur cerita, jadi terserah readers mau jadi apa nasip Alphonse, tapi review ya, soalnya kalau reviewnya dikit atau malah ngak ada yang review ako- suka males ngelanjutin Ficnya. Teriama flame saran pujian (kalo ada) dsb, nasip Alphonse di tentukan oleh para readers. Jadi mohon reviewnya ^,^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si Polos Alphonse**

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa**

**Genre: mungkin di sini bakal jadi lebih serius, entah kenapa setiap bikin fic chapter yang ku bikin selalu beda genre, maafin kesalahan author payah ini ya. Tapi di usahain humor nyempil dikit-dikit sih. Mungkin ini lebih pada hurt/comfort. Ako memang ngak bisa ngelucu sih. Hehehe. Kalau ada typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Summary: sekarang 2 orang yang menculik Alphonse identitasnya sudah terungkap, bagaimana nasip Alphonse selanjutnya.**

Di sebuah tempat gelap dan suram Alphonse Elric, Adik dari sang Edwar Elric, yang merupakan seorang alchemist. Terduduk di dalam ruangan, yang mirip gudang pribadi? Author.

"Nii-san." Katanya yang sudah ketakutan.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam ia sadar dari pingsannya. Dan hal yang baru ia sadari di sini sama sekali tidak ada KUCING. Hal sepele yang pertama kali ia pikirkan, dan hal terpenting yang ia sadari setelah kucing adalah nasipnya setelah ini.

Apa yang mungkin di lakukan 2 orang yang tak di kenalnya. Menculiknyakah, menjualnyakah, atau hal lainnya.

"Nii-san, hiks' aku mau pulang." Isak Alphonse, air matanya sudah jatuh dari mata indahnya. Sok puitis mode: ON

Dan sekarang ia merasa telah di hukum oleh tuhan karena telah durhaka, mungkin. Ya tidak hanya kepada orangtua bisa durhaka bukan, dan ini juga berbeda dari kisah malin kundang yang durhaka pada ibunya dan di kutuk menjadi batu. Ini kisahnya sendiri, tidak ingin mendengarkan kakanya sekarang ia terjebak di sini. tunggu sejak kapan di jepang ada cerita malin kundang! lupakan.

Tempat ini juga tak memungkinkan Alphonse bisa keluar, tidak ada jendela dan yang ada hanya pintu dengan lubang kecil tempat cahaya dan udara masuk. Alphonse duduk di pojok ruangan yang terkena cahaya. Sesekali ia berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatan _Alchemynya_ untuk bisa keluar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dinding ini seperti menahan kekuatannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Setitik harapan muncul di benak Alphonse, ada kakanya yang datang menyelamatkannya layaknya super hero di TV.

Namun harapannya pupus sudah di lihatnya 2 paman yang membuatnya terjebak di sini.

"Kenapa aku di kurung di sini? Aku mau pulang." Berharap dengan pertanyaan dangan nada memelas dia bisa tau nasipnya nanti.

"Alphonse Elric sepertinya kau melupakanku," kata paman kurus itu.

"EH?" mata Alphonse terbelalak.

bagaimana tidak musuh kakanya ada di sini. Envy, Homonculus yang sudah kakanya kalahkan sekarang ada di depannya. Melepas topeng dan penyamarannya. Homonculus itu terlihat berbeda. Ya mungkin terlihat lebih tinggi, dan membuat Alphonse sesaat berfikir kalau di banding Envy tinggi kakanya tak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"kenapa kau masih hidup, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Alphonse memberanikan diri.

"apa yang aku inginkan. emm, ada 3 hal yang mungkin bisa ku dapatkan dari mu Alphonse Elric, perama aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada nii-sanmu dengan memancingnya ke sini, dan umpannya tentu kau. kedua aku ingin membunuhnya dan melampiaskan kekesalanku pada kakamu dan juga kau, dan yang ketiga mungkin setelah aku membunuh kakamu aku yakin tidak ada yang keberatan kalau aku menjualmu ke tempat pelacuran, mereka akan membayar tinggi untuk itu, dan tentu saja kau ingin tau kenapa aku bisa hidup. Sebelum kakamu membunuhku aku membuat kopian jasad dan menaruh copian rohku pada tubuh buatan, sehingga setelah menukAR banyak korban akhirnya kondisiku menjadi normal, begitu juga Glutony." Kata Envy panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

" kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan nii-san, nii-san lebih kuat walau dia tidak tambah tinggi. Apa lagi kau juga tidak mungkin bisa membunuh nii-san, dan yang terakhir... pelacur itu apa?" tanya alphonse di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan itu langsung membuat Envy jawdroop di tempat. Tidak ada sikap mental yang berubah dari adik musuhnya ini.

"mmmm? Sepertinya kakamu sangat membatasi mu, dari hal yang seperti itu, sebagai musuh yang baik akan ku ajarkan dan akan ku beri tahu hal yang sepertinya tidak di ajarkan kakamu setelah kakamu nanti mati, dan jangan coba kabur atau mengeluarkan kekuatan _Alchmymu_ itu akan percuma saja.. fufufufufufu." Kata Envy sambil tertawa nista.

Pintu kembali di tutup dan di kunci, sekarang Alphonse merasa sangat bersalah. sekarang di bukan Cuma adik durhaka layaknya malin kundang yang ngak jelas di jepang ada apa ngak, tapi sekarang dia bisa membahayakan nyawa kakanya dan dia akan di jadikan entah apa itu.

-Alphonse-

Di sisi lain, Edward udah ke pusingan sendiri nyariin adik kesayangannya itu. Dia udah coba hubungi semua orang yang dia kenal mulai dari jendral bernama roy mustang yang playboy dan mulai insaf karena ingin PDKT sama Riza, samai pacarnya Winry.

Dan tidak lupa polisi yang baru ia sumpah-sumpahi karena tadi ia dikira anak kecil yang berniat jail. Semuanya sudah berusaha mencari Alphonse, Edward semakin panik, takut adiknya sekarang sudah di lukai atau sedang dilecehkan mengingat adiknya itu imut dan masih polos.

Sekarang sudah jam 2 malam semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan memutuskan melanjutkan pencarian besok. Tapi Edward tidak sendiri masih ada Roy, Riza, Winry, dan Alkar sahabat perempuan adik ke sayangannya.

"tenanglah Ed, Alphonse pasti baik-baik saja," kata winry berusaha menenangkan Edward.

"terima kasih Winry harusnya hal ini tidak terjadi kalau saja aku tidak keras pada Alphonse." Kata Edward sambil mennundukan kepalanya.

"Ed-nii, jangan hawatir Al itu kuat kok, lagian Al pasti baik-baik saja, kalau Al di culik atau sebagainya pasti sekarang sudah ada petunjuk atau bukti, atau bahkan telphon dari sang penculik." Kata Alkar berusah tenang padahal sebenarnya dia benar-benar hawatir sahabatnya, anak laki-laki yang sangat polos itu sedang dalam bahaya.

Tring Tring Tring

Terdengar suara telephon, Edward berkeringat dingin. Berusaha ia berfikiran postif, berharap apa yang Alkar katakn tadi tidak benar dan mungkin itu telephon dari polisi atau orang yang berhasil menemukan Alphonse.

Segera ia angkat gagang telephon yang berada di ruang keluarga, karena sekarang semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Moshi-moshi." Kata Edward, secara dia ada di jepang yang jelas bukan di benua eropa, melainkan benua asia yang bahasanya jauh berbeda.

"Fufufufufu, Edward Elric. Sepertinya adikmu ingin bersamamu." Kata seseorang yang ada di seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Envy.

"Kau-," Edward memotong kata-katanya 'ini suara Envy' katanya dalam hati.

"Envy, bagaimana bisa, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Alphonse." Edward melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada membentak.

"Sabar, tuan Edward. Kalau kau ingin bertemu adikmu atau mungkin bisa mellihat adikmu lagi, datang ke gudang di pinggir laut jangan ajak siapa-siapa, atau mungkin kau tidak akan bisa melihat adikmu lagi selamanya." Kata Envy sambil menutup telphonya.

Edward hanya bisa membeku di tempat, pikirannya jauh kemana-mana, sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya kosong. Tangannya bergerak sendiri sampai telphon di genggamannya sudah berada di tempatnya.

Segera ia normalkan kembali ekspresinya, berusaha bersika senormal mungkin saat kembali ke ruangtamu.

"Ed, tadi dari siapa?" tanya Roy

"hosh, hanya orang salah sambung, sebaiknya kalian pulang sudah malam, aku akan melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi sekali." Kata Edward berusaha memasang poker face sebaik mungkin.

Semuanya saling berpandangan, dan membenarkan perkataan Ed.

-Alphonse-

Alphonse makin ketakutan, bukan takut apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinnya. Tapi takut apa yang akan terjadi pada nii-sannya, dan semua salahnya. Dia naikan kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pahanya sambil terisak "Hiks' hiks' maaf nii-san hiks."

Tak berapa lama ia tertidur. Karena rasa lelahnya alphonse tidur sangat pulas.

4:00 a.m

Saat Alphonse bangun yang ia dapatkan tubuhnya terikat dengan sebuah rantai. Dan dapat dilihatnya Envy dan Glutony di sampingnya.

"sepertinya kau sudah bangun." Kata Envy sambil tersenyum.

Envy langsung menarik rantai itu sampai Alphonse terseret di lantai berlapis semen. Alphonse berusaha menahan sakit karena badannya mulai lecet karena gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan lantai berlapis semen.

Tak tau mau di seret kemana Alphonse hanya bisa pasrah.

-Alphose-

Edward berangkat pukul 3 pagi ke pelabuhan. Sendirian.

Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membahayakn nyawa adiknya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, selalu karenanya, karenanya adiknya selalu menderita. Dia tau yang diinginkan Envy hanya dirinya, membunuhnya. Tapi sekarang nyawa tak penting di pikirannya, yang penting adalah Alphonse.

Sebuah gudang yang seperti di lapisi sesuatu, sehinga Edward harus meraba-raba dinding tak terlihat itu untuk mencari pintu masuk. Dan upayanya membuahkan hasil.

Segera Edward masuk untuk mencari Alphonse. Sampai di sebuah ruangan gelap yang di terangi cahaya bulan. Edward mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Suara rintihan dan langkah kaki.

Segera Edward balikan kepalanya, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah adiknya yang menahan sakit karena di seret 2 orang homonculus bernama Envy dan Glutony.

"ALPHONSE" segera Edward berteriak memanggil nama adik yang paling ia sayangi.

**TBC**

**Ako: Akhirnya Ak****o bisa publish, maaf readers tadiny Ako mau bikin ceritanya tamat di chap ini tapi kayaknya ngak bisa. Fic ako pendek-pendek ya? Dibanding Fic para readers. Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Ako lama banget yah publishnya. Abis Ako baru boleh main internet hari sabtu minggu, Dan Ako palig ngak semangat nulis kalo ngak ada modem. Setiap publish biasanya kalu ngak minggu atau sabtu dalam seminngu Ako bisa Publish sampai 3 Fic dari berbagai fandom, jadi ceritanya lama selesainya dan tiap chap pasti pendek. **

**Edward: Wooiii, Author gimana nasip adeku.**

**Ako: pikirin aja sendiri. **

**Edward: jahaattt.**

**Ako: Emang, dari pada itu, Readers Ako minta Review. Ngak ada review Ako males ngelanjutin chap berikutnya, alias males publish. **

**Edward: MINTA REVIEW! DEMI ADEKU!**


End file.
